


Why I Hate You

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), He was an asshole to Dream in this, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Kinda, Other, Scientist Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Bashing, Wilbur is like 47 in this, but like a fucked up endermen, he old, mentions of human experimentation, that him, ya know the weird withers from story mode?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Wilbur asks why Dream hates him.He didn't expect his past to catch up to him.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Why I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).



“WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH? WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU TO WARRANT THIS?”

Dream smiled at Wilbur’s yelling "Why do I hate you so much? That's a good question, well let me think. Tell me Mister Soot, do you remember the Archive Foundation?"

"Oh No, not you."

"Oh yeeessss, it’s me. You see Mr. Soot, 5 years ago you were involved in a little 'passion project' of an old colleague of yours weren't you?"

"Please stop." The masked man ignored his pleas and carried on undeterred.

"The project involved a family, who were rumored to be descendants of the gods themselves. That little rumor caused your  _ dear friend _ to kidnap them to test the abilities they might have,"

Wilbur whimpered in shame, as his soldiers started to glance at him, appalled he was involved in something so cruel.

"and when it was discovered that they  _ didn't _ have powers, just slightly longer lives and a bit better luck, he decided to change that. He turned them into things that weren't even *human* anymore. The Father had the characteristics of a Creeper, and when he couldn't control his new abilities he was slain and his head hung on the wall as a reminder. The mother he made a Blaze, easily angered and easy to provoke by the slightest of things, she burned to death because they had foolishly not made her skin immune to her power. The daughter was next, she was only 4 when the wither ability implanted in her turned her organs to dust.”

A sob came from somewhere in the crowd as they all looked in horror ~~at~~ ~~ their leader ~~ at the monster who allowed and participated in the horrid events the Admin spoke of.

"And finally, their son, the last surviving one of that family of four. YOU, Wilbur Soot, was the one to recommend an enderman to be the monster he was fused with. And YOU were the one to recommend testing his teleportation abilities by  _ throwing knives _ at him and forcing him to dodge or to  _ die _ ." 

Tears poured from under Dream’s mask, “I was 7 when your people took me, I was 17 when I escaped, and now I’m 27 and  _ finally _ , after two decades of horrors no man should see and hunting down your old friends I shall avenge my family by decorating this field with your remains.”

The L’mandburgians stepped back in fear, but Wilbur stood, paralyzed as he stared at the monster he had made.

Dream’s bones snapped and cracked unnaturally as his human appearance crumbled, growing until his arms went long down past his knees and his legs alone were taller than Tommy and Tubbo combined. The clay mask shattered to the ground and revealed his face, normal at first until it warped along with the rest of his body, his mouth growing till his lips went ear to ear; a line forming down the middle of his lips to his chin, splitting in half and opening his mouth wider. Teeth growing sharp as polished netherite, and two green and purple sets of eyes zooming in on the guitarist. 

~~Dream~~ The creature smiled, teeth shining in the light and mouth opening wide, and lunged.

**Author's Note:**

> kk breif explanation for this AU.
> 
> Dream (not actually his name, the scientists just refused to call him his real name so over time he forgot it) where rumored to be descendants of gods so the people Wilbur worked with decided to kidnap and experiment on them to test their powers. They ended up not actually having powers so the company decided to fuse them with mobs by fucking with their DNA. His dad was combined with a creeper, and accidentally exploded a researcher, causing the lead scientist to kill him via decapitation and mount his head on the wall as an 'example'. His mom was melded with a blaze but something went wrong, causing her skin to still be flammable. They tried to train it out of her and toughen her skin but eventually the pain caused her to snap and try to burn the research site down, but it was all fire prof so the only thing she accomplished was finally leaving the painful life she lived behind. Drista (also not her name) was fused with a wither skeleton, slowly as they started feeding her less and less her body started decomposing the non-vital organs to use as supplements, when this caused her to perform worse in 'training' so the lab withheld food altogether in a last attempt for the release of death the wither eventually turned her heart to dust, a slow and painful processes that took hours as Dream had to hold his 4 year old sister as she died. Then Dream was fused with an enderman, he was basically perfect because his human side kept the water from harming him, he was experimented on a fuck ton and eventually mutated into this really weird endermen that was taller then a normal endermen (his legs themselves are longer then a normal one) and his face got a ton of blotched surgeries in an attempts to fuse his eyes shut so he couldn't go feral and kill someone, another set of eyes grew when the original were stitched shut but he eventually ripped through the stitching so they just slapped a mask on him and shot him whenever he tried to take it off. Wilbur suggested they worked on his teleportation skills so they had machines lock onto him and shoot blades at him so he'd have to teleport, they also would trap him underwater and force him to teleport out but it was super hard for him because water didn't hurt him but it did cause rashes and freaked him out a ton. Eventually when he was 17 he got out and stumbled across Sapnap and George who took care of him, he would occasionally sneak out to kill one of the scientists and they found out; he opened up and their protection levels of him went up 100%. He started 'SMP' as a place where people could go to live in peace. When Wilbur found it Dream decided to make his life a living hell instead of just kicking him out. 
> 
> Also Dream 100% dragged out Wilbur's death as long as he could, it was so long Sapnap (who thinks Wilbur deserves it) had time to: leave, go mine enough netherite to make Bad's 9'9 ass a whole set of armor, MAKE said armor, give it to Bad (who was at home), have dinner after Bad insisted on making him pasta, come back, and Wilbur was STILL alive, pleading for mercy and screaming loud enough to wake the dead, but still alive.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D 
> 
> (also I didn't explain why his teeth where sharp and I'm to lazy to go find a place it fits in, but they're sharp because as a form of torture they shaved down his teeth until they started growing too fast so he had to do it himself otherwise he'd bite off his tounge [its where the cut down his lips is from] they eventually stopped growing so fast but they're still super sharp when he's not using his human form. He can also switch between his human form [normal dream] and his ender form [mindfuck monster I just described])


End file.
